


They Talk When You're Gone

by fluffyskeleboy



Series: Where The Hurt Lies [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bara Fell Sans, F/M, Harmful Parasite, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Mental Instability, Parasites, Reader-Insert, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, bara, mute!reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffyskeleboy/pseuds/fluffyskeleboy
Summary: They talk.I listen.Hurry up darling,'cause this knife won't be the only thing you're missin'.





	They Talk When You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> this sans is big  
> like really big  
> he can practically fit your entire head in his hand
> 
> (i dont own underfell or undertale)

There are so many ways I could kill myself in this room.

 

The full, expired bottle of depression medication sandwiched between my mattress and bedframe; hidden from sight, begging to be consumed.

The blade of a razor I pulled apart a few months prior; sitting patiently under my bed, waiting. The skin and flesh of my neck would be like butter to it.

The stack heavy boxes in my closet tell me to open the door. They scream to be let out. To suffocate me.

 

I suppose this knife could work too.

 

It’s the plain, standard kitchen knife, but the gleam of it in the light promises much more than standard results.

Should I do this? A question seldom asked while I’m hurting myself, but I’m not doing that today, am I?

 

I suppose the knife can go away for a second, I’ll see what the razor says first.

 

I lean down and pull it up from it’s home under my bed. It gleams in greeting as I let it slide across my already scarred wrist, creating a beautiful rush of pain and red everywhere it goes.

The pain is intoxicating, something I can feel through the growing numbness. The feeling is welcomed, though my nerves tell me to stop.

 

How selfish.

 

But no matter, the razor says today is the day, their opinion won’t matter soon.

The knife asks if today is the day. I nod. The dull, gray colour shines in delight, turning it a glittery silver.

 

The boxes roar in outrage and the bottle of pills shake in loud delight. The razor stays silent, watching me replace it with the knife; though instead of putting it to my arm, I place it in front of my heart.

 

“Do it.”

Calls the razor; soft as a calm breeze.

 

“sweetheart! no!”

 

I fumble and drop the knife, familiar red magic yanking it away before I could grab it.

I kick and struggle as I get enveloped into a hug by my larger mate. He shushes me, speaking in a soft, gentle voice.

 

“shh. shh. sweetheart, it’s alright. don’ listen to them voices, no matter how loud they seem.”

 

The quiet words soothe me till I’m left sobbing in his chest, surrounded by the scent of pine and smoke.

 

The sobbing turns to quiet whimpering as I lose myself in his scent. I never want to let him go, he keeps the voices away, he gives me feelings besides pain.

I whine as he pulls me away from him; blearily staring up at him. He takes me gently by the arm, examining my still-bleeding cuts with concern.

 

I feel ashamed.

 

He lifts my arm up to his head as his wide tongue peeks out from between his large, sharp teeth to lick the blood up.

 

“‘orry i have ‘ta lick ya. I don’ got no tissues with me.”

 

I shake my head. _It’s okay_. I want to say, though the only sound that comes out is a grating cough.

 

“i understand, darlin’, don’ try ‘ta speak, you’ll only hurt yaself.”

 

He continues to lick the blood off my arm till it’s clean. It stings, but at the same time it’s comforting, the low warmth soothing the irritated skin.

 

He lowers my arm down but doesn’t let it go yet.

 

“i’m gonna heal ya, alright? it’ll probably sting a lil’.”

 

I nod.

My arm shakes as I resist the urge to snatch it back; the magic feels like hundreds of needles piercing my already irritated skin, pulling at the separated skin and muscle, forcefully bonding it back together.

 

“jus’ a ‘lil more, sweetheart.”

 

And with that it’s over. He lets go of my arm and I let it go limp into my lap.

 

I blink as he scoots off the bed and walks around. The bed creaks and sinks under him as he sits behind me.

I gasp as his large arms suddenly wrap around my waist and pull me into his lap.

 

“i’m ‘orry sweetheart. boss had extra work fo’ me this time. didn’ mean ‘ta leave ya alone fo’ this long.”

 

I pull my knees to my chest and lean down to kiss the back of his hand. _I forgive you._

He chuckles and squeezes me.

 

“that parasite won’t beat ya. it can take yer voice and yer mind, but it won’t take away yer sweet-as-sugar personality.”

 

I smile and wiggle out of his grasp, turning around. He’s wearing the dark red turtleneck sweater that he knows is my favourite. His normal grin is dimmed down to a genuine smile, his eyes shining down on me with so much love and admiration.

 

My Sans. My Red Giant.

 

“we’ll get through this together. that; my love, i promise.”

 

He kisses me and I melt.

**Author's Note:**

> haha i'm sad


End file.
